Dragonaut: The Resonance - New Age
by Metalscale95
Summary: Two years after Thanatos spared the earth, things have changed. Dragons are more widely accepted and ISDA is reinstating the D Project and pursuing other humane goals. However, something is going to fall into Jin and Toa's quiet life they have and change it forever.
1. New Life

_Just to be safe..._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Dragonaut: The Resonance, its characters, or any other intellectual property associated with it. All rights reserved for Gonzo and other associated affiliates. I am merely a fan publishing without the intent or means to profit._

* * *

It had been two years ago to the day, marking the second anniversary of the end of The Dragon Crisis. The day Thanatos chose to spare the Earth and its people. Ever since, life has more or less returned to normal, just with dragons becoming part of society. The transition was not as easy as ISDA, the dragonauts, and myself had hoped.

Much of the public voiced rage and hate towards them. I couldn't fault them too much, as it was dragons who played a large part in the trouble caused. But events progressed much faster than expected. More dragons had been present on Earth than most knew and dragon supporters became more vocal. Soon enough dragon-rights activists grew into a full on movement, as well as their opposition. After a year, it became clear the issue was a global one, so the countries of the world convened to put the matter to rest.

After weeks upon weeks of deliberation, they were convinced to grant equal and equitable rights to all dragons, just as if they were human. This was partly thanks to the good work ISDA and the D Project had done during and in the aftermath of the crisis. The trouble one would go through to ascertain who was or wasn't a dragon became a deciding factor in the choice as well. As while they remained in Communicator form, dragons were nigh identical to humans. However, anti-dragon prejudices still remained and politicians from time-to-time liked to stir up trouble about the validity of dragon rights.

ISDA had evolved in the time span. The D Project was being expanded to enlist more dragons and dragonauts. For the time being Itsuki and Otohime had been reassigned to Raina's Lindworm Unit as there were too few active dragon-dragonaut partners were present to justify more teams. However, with the revelation that more people had resonated with dragons, out of intent or not, part of the project would also be used to enhance the bonds of dragons and humans.

At the same time, ISDA had begun intensive dragon research. We expanded our research into dragon anatomy, culture, medicines, and also reproduction. Hypotheses and theories existed, but with living dragons available, affirmation was preferable. All of it ethical and without the influence Gillard once held with a vice-like grip.

Among our research experiments was the genetic compatibility of dragons and humans. An egg and sperm of a dragon and human donor, respectively. The subject was growing quite well inside an incubation tank, one which had been re-purposed from the D Project where dragons eggs were contained prior to the forming of a resonance. We dubbed this new hybrid Hadrum

The development Hadrum experienced was as hybrid as his heritage. He grew in a dragon form, but contrary to original speculation, Hadrum grew without a protective egg shell, like a human embryo.

Fetal development took a total of approximately twelve months for him to fully form, with four limbs and two wings. He was the equivalent of a dragon sized baby. Despite having the appearance of a form fitting plated knight armor, Hadrum had a more organic design like his mother compared to the more mechanical forms of Howlingstar and Amadeus. His scales were black with small golden segments and lining, lightly decorating his form. Two goldenrod horns grew parallel on the crown of his head toward his snout. His wings like a bird's but composed of scaly feathers instead, each with a fine swept point. A few weeks ago, Hadrum's eyes had fully opened and seemed to track our movements from time to time.

All in all, Hadrum was developing quite well. His incubation began about four months after Thanatos left earth. Unfortunately, restructuring with our staff and equipment prevented us from beginning any sooner. Though, now we were hoping to continue monitoring him for a short time before introducing him to his parents. Unfortunately, unforeseen events pushed up the time scale.

I was in another lab when I got a call about unusual brainwave activity. Hadrum had recently registered a significant spike in his mental faculties, so our scientists had been monitoring him. But something was different this time.

Arriving at the incubation lab, I was greeted by the scientists in near unison. "Dr. Kitajima."

"What is going on exactly?"

"About an hour ago we detected another brain activity spike that appears to have stemmed from his temporal lobe. Afterwards, we reviewed previous readings and noticed these same spikes of similar magnitudes have been appearing over the last month." Dr. Kururugi, lead scientist of Hadrum who was in his early thirties, handed me a chart showing when the spikes occurred. " As you can see they become more frequent at night. We are in the process of trying to link his tank with the communication equipment used to translate dragon thoughts and speech in the dragonaut control pods."

Looking towards the tank, I could see and engineer and a scientist hooking up said equipment to the tank. "Any idea what he wants or is thinking?"

"Dr. Amari has the best idea so far. The rest of us may as well be clueless."

Turning to Amari who was sitting at a control panel, "What do you think, Amari?"

Turning around in her chair, Dr. Amari spoke. "I believe he may be scared and wants comfort. Though I am applying human psychology to a dragon, typically as fully formed children, they require emotional nurturing. He has been restricted to a tank, in a large uninhabited chamber, cut off from any kind of physical interaction. Perhaps he-"

She was cut off by the communication equipment being fully installed and ready to use. As soon as it did a word erupted onto the screen in front of us.

 _ **MOTHER**_

We all stared at the screen as the word began to repeat over and over again. The speed at which the word repeated increased, indicating he knew we or someone was paying attention. I quickly pushed past Dr. Kururugi towards the main control console and slammed button, activating the mic to the incubation chamber Hadrum's tank lie.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

The word appeared again, but once and slightly different.

 _ **MOTHER?**_

As the word appeared, Hadrum shifted a bit inside his tank, giving off a sense of curiosity and...hope.

"No, I'm sorry. I am not her."

Hadrum shifted again, head drooping slightly. He seemed disappointed or upset.

 ** _MOTHER?_**

"She isn't here right now. We can-"

His head rose, eyes staring right us.

 _ **MOTHER!**_

Suddenly the chamber and control room began to shake. A faint but weak roar or screech could be heard. Hadrum was waking up. And was angry.

"Everyone out!" I yelled, trying to evacuate the control room. When everyone else was out, the glass tank shattered. When he found stable enough footing with his untested muscles, Hadrum locked his eyes with mine. His crimson eyes piercing through my soul. There was anger in his eyes, but also something more. Sadness.

However, I fell out of my trance as Hadrum tried to bust through the reinforced glass separating us. After bolting from the room, I heard a shatter and a crash from behind. At this point, I feared the best way to calm him was to bring his parents into this. As I ran, I found myself catching up to Dr. Amari (at the back of a small group fleeing), who had been last out, before me.

Calling out to her, "Amari! We need to get to the comms center and get a hold of the dragonauts and Hadrum's parents." She nodded a yes and we took off, separating from the group. Running through the halls, people who were aware of the situations ran frantically towards the emergency exits, whereas those still clueless were stopping runners.

Arriving at the comms center, the people there were handling the situation with an element of control, trying to evacuate the building. However, the limited camera screens provided showed Hadrum had already escaped outside.

"Get Raina and his team now," I commanded with urgency. "I'll contact his parents."

I dialed the number they had given me before returning to their lives. As I heard the phone pick up on the other line, a familiar feminine voice spoke. "Hello?"

"Toa? I need you and Jin here at ISDA HQ. Now!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading this. Sorry if this is not good or up to par with how others are, but it is my first piece on fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed. After all, the only way for me to improve is to know where my strong and weak points are.

Also I wanted to know, what kind of job does everyone think Jin had during the year he, Toa, and Gio were in hiding.

I would also like to thank my girlfriend for proofreading this for me. Helped me out quite a bit.


	2. Brief Normality

_~Jin~_

After convincing Thanatos to spare the earth, Toa and I returned to the town we lived in with Gio before being drawn back into the fighting. Even had our old house rebuilt after the Agathions destroyed it. ISDA had offered to finance the rebuild since they felt responsible for it. ISDA had also put a down payment on a new car for us, as my motorcycle was parked at the house when it was destroyed. The 4-door sedan looked nice and was relatively new, but was nothing fancy. All we really needed now. When everything was complete, Toa had probably said thank you more than fifteen times.

ISDA was also willing to handle all the issues involving our sudden disappearances also and smoothed things over with mine and Toa's bosses to get our jobs back. They seemed more worried about us than anything else after we just dropped off the map and our house went up in flames. I will say Toa's fellow waitresses were so happy to see her okay, they were nearly crying. Soon enough, we just returned to our lives, without Gio unfortunately.

It was on the next new years when I proposed to Toa. We took a trip to see my extended family in Terminal City and we stopped by the lighthouse on the coast where we first met. We walked over, hand and hand, and remembered everything going on and how we felt. It was then I proposed, the place where we realized we were never alone anymore. Because we had each other.

I spent months looking for the right ring I thought would be perfect for her. Had to size her finger without her noticing too. None of that was easy to do without tipping her off. But for her, it was worth all the effort. Toa was so ecstatic and excited at first, her eyes just locked onto me and the ring. After I slid it onto her finger, Toa looked over the gold band adorned with several glistening gems. Without warning, Toa jumped me with a hug that nearly knocked me over. We parted just before she gave me a passionate, heartfelt kiss I was all too happy to return.

The day after coming home, Toa told me how the girls at the diner were so giddy when they heard the news, her face had turned many shades red. Even some of the regulars noted the ring and congratulated her. Her face only grew more red to the point she wanted to hang out in the locker room for the rest of her shift. Only days after the proposal, Sieglinde and Amadeus, along with the other dragonauts and their dragons, showed up. We had a small party with everyone congratulating us and Sieglinde telling us (though specifically me) 'It's about time.'

Unfortunately, Kazuki was not there that night. I haven't been able to keep in touch with him much since Thanatos left. I would call or text him but every time I have tried, it says the number is no longer in service. Wherever he is, I hope he is doing well.

We spent the next month planning our wedding. We went over how much to spend, where it would be held, who would be invited, and much more. We wanted to invite Gio, but after he had joined Thanatos to see the universe, he became unavailable. We miss him a lot, like a protective older brother. Not a day goes by Toa and I don't hope he will return for a visit. On the grounds of guests, well we didn't have too many to name. I was still rather distant from my extended family and Toa's only remaining relative was Thanatos. So it kind of came down to coworkers and everyone we knew from ISDA.

When the day came, I couldn't believe we were getting married. Toa and the white dress she wore were beautiful. Sieglinde, Otohime, and Itsuki looked great as well as her bridesmaids. Raina, Amadeus, and Howlingstar formed my groomsmen. It was different seeing Howlingstar with long sleeves for once.

The ceremony was wonderful and went off without a hitch. I won't lie, I was nervous. I knew the love I felt for her was the same Toa felt for me, but I still wondered if this was all a dream. After she said 'I do', my nervousness melted away and I didn't care for anything else but the woman standing in front of me. That day would be a day to remember for the rest of my life.

Our honeymoon was spent touring Japan. Although, most of the sites we visited were things I experienced as a kid, Toa hadn't before. Like Osaka Castle or Mount Fuji or even the Imperial Palace of Tokyo. She was full of energy and wonder, I started to feel like a tour guide before I knew it. But it was fine, because it was for her. And there was no conflict to drag us back to.

Since learning of Toa and the dragonauts, there have only been a few times I got to enjoy life. The hot springs briefly on Mars. The year living with Toa and Gio. But each time, something came along to ruin the good times. Now, with our troubles over, we have the whole world to see and experience, and we will have one another at our sides everyday. Just Toa and I.

After our honeymoon we just settled in back at home. No need for grand adventures or defending from dragon attacks. Just living our lives, one step at a time. And enjoying each others company. It was a bliss, unlike any other. Although recently we've been discussing a topic neither of us were too certain of. Children and a family.

I know that Toa can take on a human appearance with her communicator form, but neither of us were certain how, oh what's the word… thorough it was. I offered to take her to the nearby hospital to receive a check up and maybe find out, but Toa was not comfortable with that. She was afraid of what might happen if they found an anomaly, by human standards. She had a good point. Even though things were looking up for dragons, many still held prejudices against them after Gio had set Mars ablaze. I think we might be fine in this town since the people are not bad at all, and know us very well, but the consequences could still be worse.

We were thinking about going to ISDA when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Toa said getting up from the couch. "Hello?" Suddenly her face grew worrisome as she listened. "What's going on?" Worry growing in me, I got up and walked over to her. "Ok. We'll be there soon."

As she hung up the phone, I asked "What's wrong?"

"It was Dr. Kitajima at ISDA."Her head drooped low. "There is a rogue dragon on the loose...and they need us to help stop it."

"Did she say why they needed us?"

"No...she just said to get there as soon as possible." The worry in her voice was apparent. The worry we will never get away from the problems of the world and have even semi-normal lives. The worry we might lose one another.

I immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face in my chest and grabbed fists full of my shirt. Speaking softly into her ear, "It'll be ok, Toa. Neither of us are being separated from one another. And we will come back from this. I promise."

I felt her grip on my shirt loosen. Looking up at me with a faint smile "You're right. They wouldn't call us unless they really did need us, would they?"

"No, and it's just one dragon. A baby at that." I gave her a kiss before spacing us, my hands on her shoulders again. "We can handle this." A warm smile spread on her face. I wanted to hug her again, but we had work to do. "You said we'd be there soon?" She nodded. "I'll need to suit up."

Shortly after dressing in my flight suit, we found a discreet spot where no one would notice Toa actualize and we were flying straight towards a problem neither of us expected.

 _~Raina~_

This is not what I thought Project Hadrum was about. I had been told it was a genetics program to uncover the compatibility of humans and dragons. I was not told it involved an actual baby dragon.

Howlingstar, myself, and the rest of Lindworm had spent months helping with rescue and repair efforts around the world after the swarm of Ostrums attacked. Kazuki chose to return to a civilian life. The death of Widow had seriously affected his psyche. I was impressed he held it together so long, but when the world settled, he himself hadn't. The last time we talked, face-to-face, he felt a need to reflect on the past since becoming a dragonaut. Kazuki keeps in contact well enough though since going his own way. Apparently he found a decent apartment and full-time job to keep him busy on the moon colony.

When we returned to ISDA, we were generally briefed on the different projects going on. Project Hadrum interested me most of all, but before I could ask further questions, Director Kiril had called for me to his office.

The Director had decided to promote me to leader of D Project while he took over general operations of ISDA. With the infrastructure of ISDA shifting, he wanted "younger eyes to lead the Dragonauts." So as operational commander of D Project, I first decided to expand our reach, building new dragonaut recruitment and training facilities around the world and also satellite stations since the existence of more resonated dragons was growing. Germany and the U.S. were the two confirmed the soonest. Russia and the UK were proving a little more troublesome but I expected it to go over well, nonetheless.

Myself and Lindworm were enroute to ISDA HQ from the Germany construction site when Dr. Amari had called me.

"Commander Raina? Thank heavens I was able to reach you."

"Dr. Amari? What's wrong?"

"Hadrum has escaped and is starting to leave Research Facility B3. We need you and Lindworm to detain him. Dr. Kitajima is currently contacting Jin and Toa to enlist their help."

"What do you mean Hadrum escaped? Who is Hadrum?"

"Hadrum is a dragon-human hybrid born from the egg and sperm of a dragon and human, respectively. We have been incubating him for about the last year and a half although now he desperately wants his mother and possibly father."

"Who are th-" I stopped, thinking through who was involved, even if remotely. "Toa and Jin."

"Yes. We believe they can calm Hadrum, but in the meantime, we need you and your team to hold him at the facility. We can't say if he can fly or not but we don't want him to get out and harm anyone."

"Understood, Doctor. We'll be there shortly."

"Please be careful, he's still a baby. We don't want him hurt, just don't want anyone else to be hurt themselves." The video screen disappeared.

Shifting my attention, I opened a comm link with Sieglinde and Itsuki. "A rogue baby dragon has escaped from ISDA. We need to make haste to contain, but not harm." A nod from both confirmed they understood my orders. No matter how difficult they would be. "Howlingstar. Pick up the pace. We need to get there now."

 ** _Got it._**

Per my request, he took off as fast as he could and soon enough we were back at HQ. As we arrived, we could see the black dragon they dubbed Hadrum trying to leave the man-made island by land. He did not seem to know how to fly yet or at the very least did not seem to be attempting to fly away. "Alright, it looks like Hadrum is not able to fly just yet, so we'll use it to our advantage. Sieglinde, intercept. Amadeus's bulk alone will more likely intimidate Hadrum, enabling you to more effectively halt his advance. Itsuki, you and me box him in. Limit his escape routes and lead him back towards the research building."

At first it was working. As soon as Amadeus landed in front of Hadrum, he stopped and became defensive, hissing and backing at a crawl's pace. When Otohime and Howlingstar moved into position, he recognized a sense of danger and began to hiss more and walk backwards a little faster.

The process was slow overall but we got him much closer to home than when we arrived. At first, our presence alone was able to force Hadrum into a retreat. But he began to realize more and more that we were not hostile. So we had to be more aggressive at times and mock attack him. Amadeus pummeled the ground around Hadrum with gravity pulses while Otohime did the same with her electric discharges. Meanwhile, I directed Howlingstar to shoot firebolts towards the water as well as use his drill charges to sweep by him. Making sure not to directly hit or hurt the baby dragon was our priority. The success shone through the progress we made pushing him nearly to the facility.

Unfortunately, things went south quickly. I wish I had noticed sooner, but Hadrum had attempted multiple times to generate a black and red orb of energy from his mouth without success while we herded him. When he was almost corralled at the facility, Hadrum was successfully able to charge the orb before it erupted. The energy attack took the form of a torrent of small energy bullets, spread wide but primarily in Howlingstar's and my direction.

"Everyone! Move!" I yelled out. During our evasion, the outer layer of the attack collided with Howlingstar's wing, causing a series of small explosions and him to howl in pain. "Howlingstar!"

 ** _I'll be fine... But damn! For a baby, he packs a punch!_**

Despite the injury, I was relieved he wasn't seriously hurt. "Dragonauts, distance yourself and stay mobile. His attack isn't serious enough to wound, but successive hits are to be avoided." I was left hoping Jin and Toa would arrive soon.

Then I saw a familiar pink and white form flying in when Hadrum screeched at us.

 _~Jin~_

Nearing ISDA, a faint scream bellowed from below. But what was felt was much greater. Inside my mind, the sound echoed, bouncing around, seemingly without end. Although I couldn't make out what it said, if it said anything, I could feel the emotions of the one who released it. Their fear. Their pain.

When echo stopped, I saw Toa had stopped and been mildly thrashing her head around. She had been afflicted as well. "Are you ok Toa?" Her response appeared on the screen as she roared back.

 ** _I'll be fine, but that roar or scream just messed with my head. Like I could feel the sender's emotions. Of pain and sorrow._**

"You heard it too?" I felt the pod jostle as she nodded "What's going on down there?"

 ** _Who is the rogue dragon? How did they transmit their emotions? And why did we feel them?_**

I thought the exact same questions as I stared down at the group of dragons below, specifically the smallest one there. "We need to get down there."

Flying in, we could see Howlingstar, Amadeus, and Otohime distancing and circling around the small black and gold dragon causing the incident. Suddenly a dark ball began to form in the black dragon's mouth. After a few seconds, it unleashed a wave of red and black energy. A segment of the blast connected directly with Amadeus's side, who howled in pain. Fortunately, Amadeus's heavy armor was able to take the hit and leave him airborne.

As we took in the scene, Dr. Kitajima appeared on a screen before me. "Jin. Toa. It's so good to see you."

"Dr. Kitajima, what's going on?"

She turned her head to the side and sighed. "There's no better way to say this, but that dragon is a baby named Hadrum. And your son."

 ** _WHAT?!_**

I had to agree. "What do you mean our son? We don't have children! Don't even know if we can."

"He was grown from samples of both of you we collected two years ago. We can discuss in depth later. For now, Toa, he wants his mother. We believe you are the only one who can calm him down right now."

We were left speechless. I didn't know what to think and I doubt Toa did either. Here is a little dragon child who we are told is looking for a mother he never knew and Toa and I were his parents. Toa broke the silence.

 ** _Are you certain? I mean what if-_**

"Toa," I started, "I am not too certain of what is going on, but if what she says is true, then I know you can. If he is our son, he deserves to know us." I paused thinking about the alternative. "And if he isn't, we need to try, at least to protect everyone, and him."

There was no response, but Toa began to slowly descend towards Hadrum, calling out to grab his attention. It worked.

Slowly Hadrum retreated from a defensive stance and gave Toa and I his full, undivided attention. After landing the two traded roars, screeches, and howls. I couldn't exactly tell what Hadrum was saying, but could guess off of Toa's words that flew by my screen.

After several minutes, Hadrum was visually calmer and happier. I swear his tail was wagging like a dog's. Just maybe not so violently but still wagging. And Toa was the same. Not only that but he had approached her and began nuzzling her and receiving a few in response. I could see the relief he felt. The safety of being near his mother and unknowingly his father too.

After a few more minutes, I nudged the controls in the pod to tell her I wanted out. She dropped her head low enough for me to hop out and then she actualized into human form. We both walked up to Hadrum who though confused at first, recognized Toa quickly and returned to his happy demeanor. Soon we were joined by the other dragonauts and their dragons, in human form. Along with Dr. Kitajima.

I was staring at Hadrum when Sieglinde spoke up. "So? What are we going to do? I mean, does anyone know how to care for a baby dragon?" Turning and glaring at me as usual, "Do you?" I swear she sometimes has it out for me."

"I don't know," I said addressing the crowd. Turning my attention to Toa "Toa? Do you know?"

She shook her head. "No. We original dragons only had one purpose and so were only tasked with retrieving the eggs for Mother. We didn't know much else."

"We have been taking care of him through an incubation tank, just like the ones we used for you," Dr. Kitajima said motioning to Howlingstar, Amadeus, and Otohime. "before you resonated with your dragonauts. He absorbs the nutrients straight through the skin. However, that may have been the cause of-"

Toa and I were hardly listening to the doctor as she talked about the specifics. We both had walked over and were kind of petting Hadrum when he glowed and blinded anyone in the area. When the the bright lights were gone, a black dragon was gone and in its place was a small naked human baby who was trying to crawl across the rough ground towards Toa. Almost instinctively, she walked close enough and lifted him into her arms. It was adorable to watch her cradle Hadrum in her arms. And he was happily trying to reach for Toa's face.

"Well," Raina started "it appears as though the issue of how to care for him as a dragon is no longer a worry."

"No, but does that mean he resonated with his parents?" Itsuki questioned.

"I can run a diagnostic to determine that," Dr. Kitajima said gesturing to us. "If you'll come with me." Toa and I nodded yes and followed in behind her. As we made our way inside, maintenance and response crews were arriving on the scene to handle the aftermath.

Toa, Hadrum, and I followed Dr. Kitajima to a scanner room that hadn't been damaged. Neither me nor Yuuri had the heart to separate Toa from Hadrum. Since she laid eyes on him, Toa might as well have been in a trance. Never taking her eyes off him for long and lovingly talking and playing with him.

After performing the diagnostics tests on all three of us, we all were left both assured yet more confused. She drew some blood from each of us and performed a test on our genetics. The test results alleviated any doubt of me and Toa being Hadrum's parents.

The resonance scans showed positive for Toa and I, but that was to be expected as we had underwent that years ago. But for Hadrum, it returned negative. We could think up ideas and theories, but nothing exactly to say why Hadrum could actualize without resonance.

However, a different concern came to mind. One I believe was well overdue. "Doctor," I began "can you tell us how Hadrum was born?" The question broke Toa from her trance. Taking her hand in mine, "I think we deserve to know."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

1) Sorry the chapter is over twice as long as the last. I thought about splitting it into two chapters to make it easier, but in my mind, that just didn't work right with the ways I thought about it. Hopefully it isn't too long and if it is, doesn't become a recurring thing.

2) Also sorry it took me so long to update. I was in a summer college level speech course (for those who haven't taken it yet, sorry but it is required course no matter where you go, so just do it right the first time to get it done once; I was a horrible student and just finished my 3rd time), working nonstop and also had to deal with moving into a new house. Plus I like to have quite a bit of accuracy and realism with characters, concepts, and such and spent a bit of time researching and rewatching the series. Either way, all of it is mostly out of the way and after a little more work, chpt 3 should be out within a week to a week and a half. Hope you liked this chapter and as always criticism is welcomed.


	3. The Explanation

I can't say what it was, but when I was communicating with Hadrum, something clicked. He couldn't say words, but he could express emotions and feelings. He was so scared and lonely. No one would talk to him and he didn't know how to get their attention, leaving him stuck watching them without end. They clearly saw him too, but the acknowledgement was hollow, almost unfeeling. The night times were worse. Left confined to the tank, not even people around. Shadowy shapes shifting and changing in his mind, terrorizing him.

Finally, he just wanted the one person who would give him the attention and sense of safety he wanted and needed. His mother. Me.

And Hadrum was even more afraid when the other dragons threatened him. He was so scared of them, I understood why he lashed out. But when I arrived and just spoke to him, Hadrum just relaxed completely. He grew happy. I could even see his tail slightly wag from side to side.

Before seeing the genetics test, I knew without a doubt Hadrum was our child. When I was close enough, I could smell his familiar, but distinct scent. Like a mixture of mine and Jin's. His crimson eyes, reminiscent of the pair I see in a mirror. Definitively a darker shade of red, but nonetheless, familiar. When I felt his touch, his scales were smooth like his father's skin. There was so much more I could not say where to continue, but the connection I felt with Hadrum was deep and I wouldn't dare ignore it.

When I saw Hadrum turn into a human baby, there was a strong pull towards him, a need to cradle him in my arms. After he waited so long for me, I couldn't bring myself to take my attention away from him while we went to the exam rooms. I listened clearly to every word Jin and Dr. Kitajima said around me, but Hadrum needed to know he wasn't ignored. After the experience Jin and I went through, the feeling of lonesomeness was something I refused to allow our child to go through that.

But as Jin asked how Hadrum came to be, my eyes darted from my son and towards Dr. Kitajima. The question burned inside me. I wanted to know more about Hadrum and more importantly, why we were not told he existed until now.

Our little family was directed to a small conference room and were given glasses of water and a blanket to wrap Hadrum in as well as a baby bottle with formula as Hadrum had become hungry. After he finished, I set the bottle aside and began playing with him. For minutes it was just me, Jin, and Hadrum. Jin just watched us with a bright smile at first, but after I urged him to talk to Hadrum, Jin would talk and let Hadrum play with his fingers.

I couldn't believe just this morning, we were talking for the third or fourth time about us and the possibility of having a family. And now, sitting in this room mere hours later, I was cradling our little boy in my arms with Jin right here next to me. Nothing could ruin the moment, not even when Dr. Kitajima came into the room.

Jin and I sat on one side of the table, with her to the adjacent side closest to Jin. She had brought with her several folders. While two were rather normal in size and capacity, the one outlier was almost disorganized and stuffed full of files, what I think were some photos, and various forms of documentation. Clearing her throat she began. "I would like to start by apologizing. No matter the case, we did not intend for this" gesturing to the damage outside "to be the way you found out. And for not telling you sooner. Our intent was to soon introduce you two to Hadrum."

"I'm sorry," Jin spoke up "but how did you...make Hadrum?"

Opening the two regular folders, she pulled out a few pieces of paper before sliding them in front of us. They were the medical receipts from two years ago. "As you know, after returning from Thanatos, both of you were checked out rigorously at our medical center to make sure you didn't experience any adverse side effects. There was no telling how Thanatos would have affected your biometrics. So we took various and triplicate samples from both of you to be thorough. This includes eggs from your ovaries in and out of dragon form Toa, and sperm from your testicles Jin."

Removing more files from the folder and placing them in front of us, "As you know, our reports showed negative results of anything harmful to your persons. So you were released from our medical care. However, since your house was under construction, you were allowed use of the on-site resident halls for ISDA staff.

During the interim, there were excess sperm and eggs discovered from the tests conducted when we took our weekly inventory. After verifying the integrity of the eggs and sperm, it was decided to use these samples to test the compatibility of human and dragon dna. Specifically, the eggs chosen were from your dragon form, Toa, as the communicator form of dragons are identical, genetically, in every way to humans. We left you in the dark initially so as not to get your hopes up. Or worse.

When the project began, there were a few hiccups." Noticing the expression on my face, Yuuri immediately reacted, attempting to lay my concerns to rest. "It had nothing to do with Hardum himself, I assure you." Regaining her composure "No, it was a lot of logistics and infrastructural problems involving ISDA as a whole. I believe it took several months before the project actually began. Approximately 4 or 5 if you want a rough estimate.

However, once the project actually was underway and undeniable fetal development was noticed and recorded, the team was ecstatic. We had proved the dna of a human and a dragon was compatible enough for fertilization. But there was still much to be done as the subject's growth had only just begun. Our division needed to ensure the new fetus was capable of complete development without malformations of the body's structure.

Great progress was being made when we learned of your engagement. Hadrum's development had been very smooth. There were no noticeable malformations on the surface, and our scans of him further supported the compatibility. A vote was conducted among our staff and the choice to continue keeping our work secretive won out. We reasoned, at the time, there was too little certainty of whether you two or Hadrum were ready for personal contact with each other. Not only that, but as his incubation had yet to finish, his genetic stability was still questionable."

"But I thought he was progressing well," Jin chimed in. "Why would you be unsure of his stability?"

"Unfortunately, this was, and still relatively is, foreign scientific territory for us, ISDA and humanity. Though we have managed to perform resonance connects efficiently enough for consistent success, this is not the same. The work we were carrying out was borderline cloning, a bioscience which is still very young. You may be able to use the internet to read about gene manipulation, on both academic and nonacademic levels, the practical application is not near as progressed. For all we knew, Hadrum could have had a genetic breakdown due to an unknown number of variables and possibly late in his development." Looking to ease my worry once more, "Luckily, that was not the case. The mentality to keep our work secretive, however, led us to choose to wait till later, time and time again.

Eventually, we chose to stop carrying out the votes, believing more definitive proof to be preferable when you were introduced. And now we are here, paying the consequences for it as we neglected his psyche. A lesson our research teams will all be learning from."

"Will he be ok? Mentally?" I asked.

"Based on the way he has been reacting to you two, I believe he will be just fine. As well as a few of the test results we got back." She elicited a small smile when she saw me relax. "I think the only issue is he may be more clingy and attention hungry," she said with a chuckle.

Wrapping her hands together on the table, Dr. Kitajima began apologising. "I want to give you two my sincerest apologies. We...I should have informed you as soon as we even thought about this. The opportunity was always there but I didn't take it. Instead choosing to go the easy and secretive route. I would ask you don't blame anyone outside of those working directly with Hadrum. Hardly anyone else knew exactly what we were up to. Even Raina and the other dragonauts were left in the dark, due in part to Raina's impending promotion to commander of the D Project. He had other things to worry about after all."

Despite the small sense of relief I had knowing few people were conspiring against us, I still felt betrayed. Even though Dr. Kitajima had never been unkind or inhumane towards me, I still had a sense of unease since she was so pursuant of me before I met Jin again. Part of me wanted to leave now, but I wanted to stay calm in front of Hadrum. "Were there any problems with Hadrum's growth?"

"None whatsoever." She began rummaging through the files and began organizing some photos I couldn't quite see on top. "We documented and photographed his growth from the time we started to only a few days ago in fact. Would you like to see the photos?"

Jin and I looked to one another and glanced at Hadrum before I nodded. Turning towards Dr. Kitajima, answering together "Yes, please." We soon sifted through the different pictures and I was pleasantly surprised. He grew without the aid of an egg shell. The stages at which his form developed and the rate at which his scales grew were fascinating to see. As an original dragon, I don't know how we came about. My purpose was to ferry the eggs from Earth and back to Thanatos. Mother didn't feel a need to tell us anymore about ourselves. I did wonder why he grew in dragon form. Looking at Jin, he was drawn to the stages where Hadrum was already fully formed. Though I can see why. Hadrum had very lustrous scales and looked kind of cool.

"I have prepared a full medical report of everything we have collected. The photos and receipts are among them," she said replacing all the photos and papers that were once in front of us in the large folder and closing it. "I have also compiled the medical records of both of you, updated to include the tests ran this afternoon." She said placing her hand on the stack of folders and sliding it in front of us. "The files are for you to have and review to your heart's content."

"Thank you," I said.

"One thing I would like for you to be aware of is when I did the short check up on Hadrum, his communicator form appears to be in line, development-wise, with his dragon form, despite the former not having been present for any of those moment. So his approximate age should be roughly 6-8 months." Breaking her attention at us, she focused on a spot on the table in front of her. "I can't be sure at this time why he actualized, but I speculate it was a pseudo-resonance response with you two making physical contact." Returning to us. "Nonetheless, he is still a young baby and will need to be fed formula or breast milk."

My face went red. Sure I have thought of actually being a mother. I started reading about parenthood after Jin and I's first talk, but I thought I would have more time to…you know, adjust. Jin, noticing my nervousness and embarrassment, placed a hand on my shoulder and a peck on my cheek. When he moved back, Jin had that confident smile sprawled across his face. Soon enough, I started to relax. He always knew how to calm me down.

"Because you have not been through pregnancy, and the various examinations you have endured, I am aware you are not lactating at this time." Feeling my face grow red again, I looked away and at Hadrum who was energetically reaching for me. I had given my fingers to play with when Dr. Kitajima continued. "We would be willing to provide hormone injections to induce your body's production of mother's milk. It will essentially trick your body into believing you just become pregnant without actually experiencing pregnancy. After that, you will have to wait a number of weeks before your breasts are full enough for Hadrum to begin milking. In the end, it is your choice."

"Will she experience any side effects?" Jin asked, my health always being among his greatest concern.

"I won't lie, there are possible side effects. I can't name all possible at this time, but I know common symptoms include cold symptoms and vomiting. Depression. General irritability. Cramps. Dizziness." She listed a one or two more before the room fell silent. "Nonetheless, they are quite minor and you are still not entirely likely to experience them either. So, health wise, you should be perfectly fine."

I stared at Hadrum who looked at me with a cute look of confusion while his arms were outstretched for my face. I gave him my free hand to play with and he just kept wiggling them around and putting them in his mouth. Without looking away, I gave my answer. "I'll go for it."

"Very well. If that's the case, I will have the doctors prep the injection." Standing up from the table, "In my honest opinion, Toa, I think you will be just fine and will be able to fully enjoy motherhood. Not only that, but I think…no, I am certain you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jin picked up the folders and the baby bottle and we followed Dr. Kitajima to have my injection done. The procedure was short, but there was some pain. The injection had to be directly into the muscles for proper application. Jin held onto Hadrum while I got the hormone shot. It was kind of adorable to watch Jin feed our child with the bottle. I could tell he was skeptical and unsure when we first found out and when Hadrum actualized into human form. But as usual, he adjusted to the situation quite well.

That did make me think, what would we name Hadrum? I could tell Hadrum was a play off the way they named us original dragons but our child was going to have a life outside of being a dragon. And Hadrum was not a typical or normal name for a human.

Leaving the exam room where I got my shot, I walked up to Jin who tried to return Hadrum to me. I signaled it was alright. I wanted our child to like both of us. "So any ideas on a name for him?"

"Don't like 'Hadrum?'" he teased.

"For a dragon, it might do. But for a human," I paused tickling our little boy and thinking, "he might get teased or something. Above everything, I want him to at least have the choice to live one way or another."

"You're right." He paused, thinking. "How about Ryu?"

"Ryu Kamishina," I paused thinking it over. "I like it."

After having Ryu added to our family register, we returned home. Dr. Kitajima made sure we left with a large enough supply of formula for Ryu. At least until I am ready to feed him myself. She also gave us some diapers and baby clothes for a boy. Apparently, the rest of the scientific team had pitched in prior to the incident to prepare supplies for us. They offered to take use home, but I felt like flying instead. Give Jin more time with Ryu and also to help me think.

As we flew, my mind was abuzz with thoughts of wonder. Wondering what raising a child would be like. If I was ready to be a mother. How our lives were going to change. And most importantly, what kind of a person Ryu would grow up to be.

* * *

Author's Note:

Once again, thank you for your continued reading. I spent quite a bit of time researching various things trying to be accurate without providing excessive scientific or fantasy bs and especially deciding on a human name for Hadrum to go by. Man did I kick name ideas around for at least a week before that was narrowed down.


	4. New Normal

Arriving home, it was late and Jin and I were exhausted from the day's events. So we went straight to bed and Ryu was right there with us for the night. Partially because neither of us knew where to have him sleep for the night and also because I wanted to keep him close to us. And Jin was more than happy to go along with my request. Or maybe he was too tired to argue, but I doubt that.

I had all these fears on the trip home. Namely, I heard stories of babies keeping their parents up at night, every night. Neither parent able to get sleep. Both cranky or flustered or something. Fortunately for us, Ryu wasn't the same. He slept soundly, nothing disturbing our sleep. Scenes flew through my mind, dreams of our family. Hearing Ryu's first words, watching his first steps, his first bicycle ride, his first day of school, family times, vacations, Ryu having a girlfriend. If people could see my sleeping face, I hoped it smiled as brightly as Jin says I do.

When I awoke, Jin and Ryu were still sound asleep next to me. Checking the clock on my nightstand, it read 11:15 in the morning. Well past our usual 8 am on our free days. We had overslept. Normally I might have panicked, but with how relaxed I was, enjoying this peace, I didn't mind. I waited a half hour before waking Jin to start our morning routine. Jin and I liked to use the morning to make breakfast and get started on chores. Better to get them done as early as possible to make more time later. Now we had an extra few steps, and they were vaguely named the same. Make sure Ryu was fed or played with or attended to in general. The day seemed to go by slower than it was, trying to make sure Ryu was happy.

We first cleaned ourselves up and changed clothes before we did the same to the bedding. It was time to swap them out to be cleaned. Afterwards, we made breakfast. Or brunch considering it was noon by then. Jin and I like to cook at the same time, a chance to do something together. This time and many times to come, one of us made sure Ryu was fed while the other cooked. Jin chose to cook to give me more time with our son. I guess I wasn't hiding my enthusiasm at having a child very well.

After breakfast, Jin and I split up the rest of the workload between us as usual. I started with the laundry while Jin mowed the lawn. It had grown a little more than we wanted since the last time, but it had been increasingly sunnier days lately. And we both had been putting off the laundry in favor of fun. After those were finished, I swept and washed the floors while Jin washed the tables and wiped down the fans. The cycle continued as such, each doing one task after another until they were done. And Ryu was perfectly content, especially during the one nap he took. I will say he proved somewhat difficult when trying to change and feed him. I was completely surprised as to how bad the smell from his diaper was. Maybe I can convince Jin to take over diaper duty. Permanently. The thought of the conversation made me laugh a little, which got a glance from Jin my way.

It was a couple hours later, just after three o'clock, when we finished the chores, giving us plenty of time to relax and plan for the rest of the day. But upon realizing the few baby clothes and supplies we had were from ISDA, Jin and I had to go shopping. Not long after restarting our lives, I started missing Jin's bike, but I couldn't deny the sedan we now had was more convenient and useful.

I think we spent an hour and a half at the children's store. I couldn't decide on the colors and designs or anything really. There were so many options to choose from. We had plenty enough money in our budget to work with so the option to splurge a little on Ryu was there. We are kind of lucky because as members of the Dragonaut program, ISDA pays us a nominal amount, like a salary. We agreed to join after Thanatos left Earth alone, but on the condition of being placed on 'reserve and inactive duty' status. Ideally Jin and I should not be needed, but in emergency situations, ISDA can call on us to help. The incident involving Ryu was certainly an emergency. The pay we receive may not be as much as Raina or Itsuki or Sieglinde, but is still nice and supplements our income well.

So we bought plenty of onesies, shirts, pants, and booties. And a coat for the rainy times. More diapers, wipes, baby powder, and a whole host of other supplies were bought as well as a crib for Ryu. Jin and I agreed for Ryu to continue sleeping alongside us for some time to come, but a crib would be very useful for when he needed his naps during the day. Not to mention toys for him to play with. Like blocks, a rattle, and a few plushies that caught Ryu's attention. He really liked the cute yellow mouse-like monster with red circles on its cheeks that was EVERYWHERE down the aisle.

When our shopping trip was done we went home to set up the crib. The rest of our day was spent as quality time as a family. I came to realize this was my favorite part of the days to come. Just being able to say we are a family. The thought made my heart soar. The exact situation of how it came about was not ideal, but I couldn't argue with the results.

The day was soon coming to a close, so Jin and I made a simple dinner like what became usual for us. And tonight was comfort food night, so the plan was gyudon with beef with poached egg in the center. While eating, Jin took a turn feeding Ryu formula this time. I finished after Jin and Ryu because I took a minute's time to just watch them. I adored the way Jin bonded with our son. Every time I said or thought that, I always got giddy, even a little. Afterwards, Jin volunteered to wash the dishes, saying "give you two more bonding time." I didn't argue and in the process realized how attached I was becoming to our son. And it was only our first day.

Until it was time for bed, Jin and I talked about how we were going to adapt our lives to having a child. Reorganizing the house to make taking care of Ryu easier, managing our work schedules so someone can always be with Ryu, figuring out how to actually break the news to everyone we know that we have a child, making sure we have people we can trust to take care of him if something happens to us. And especially if we are needed to be dragonauts again, like yesterday.

The next couple days came and went about the same. We luckily had those days off. Jin and I took care of the house, reorganizing our lives now having a baby, and most importantly spending time showering Ryu with all the affection we could give. Well, whenever Ryu hadn't crawled off to explore. On times when we would lose track of him, he would wail shortly and we would come to take care of him. We went ahead and cleaned Geo's old room too. Since he left, we considered it taboo to mess with his stuff too much. It wasn't much and even less since the house was gone, but we replaced as much as possible to make it as homey for him. So in case he decides to come home anytime soon, Jin and I made sure it is ready for him. After two years, it may be out of the question, but Jin and I still hold onto hope so we clean his room every couple weeks.

One thing we had become increasingly interested in as of late was news on the political movements. Some we ignored but, the HDC, the Human-Dragon Cooperative always caught our attention. They are an official organization who lead the charge in dragon civil rights. Everyone knows equal rights were given on a global scale, but there are some countries holding out on granting them and some still try to fight it because of the trouble they caused only years ago. The wounds are still fresh.

But the HDC continue to provide support wherever and however they can. Through peaceful and legal protests, advocate for and against legislation, hosting sessions to teach people about dragons and what we are really like, and various other methods. Last I knew, their main office was in Tokyo, with other branch offices spread around the world. Maybe Jin, Ryu, and I should visit the office sometime to see what they offer. And maybe see how we could help.

It was a few days later when Jin and I began working again. It was nice early on because we wouldn't work on the same days, so one of us was always around to see to Ryu's needs. But for a short time, that wasn't the case. Jin and I had to take Ryu with us to work from time to time while the schedule reworks processed at both the restaurant and post office. After the first day, we decided to not to have Jin take him again. He is great with Ryu and the others at the post office were fine, but Ryu wanting to see his environment almost caused us to lose him in the post office package warehouse. By the time Jin followed the crying to our son, he swore Ryu was starting to glow to actualize. Thank god, he was able to calm Ryu, but the close call scared us.

So I ended up taking him with me to the restaurant for the remaining time and the staff adored him. Ryu was quick to soak up all the attention. Everyone would play with him when someone was on their break, although as soon as I came into the room, he wanted me above all others. What made me the most uneasy were the customers and coworkers who knew me well. They asked questions about where Ryu came from and when I was pregnant. Things got awkward really quick one night, late into the first week, when a regular couple did ask. But Nori and Mai (two of few whom I had confided in about my dragonhood since coming home with Ryu), came to the rescue. As Mai helped me escape to the locker room, Nori gave a cover up story about how Ryu was adopted, which is not entirely wrong.

When Nori joined us in the back, I gave them both a hug and 'thank yous.' These two were among my best friends, and they were amazingly supportive of me. When I told them I was a dragon, they didn't seem to mind either. They appreciated the honesty and was understanding enough about my hesitation. Nori was happy but remained collected as always, but Mai was a ball of energy that could give the American pink bunny that markets batteries a run for its money. She was almost as excited as when I told her Jin proposed. Any happier that day, and she would have left bite marks in the metal serving tray she was restraining her joy with.

More incidents came up where people started asking about my now being a parent as, even after I stopped bringing Ryu with me. And while I appreciated Nori and Mai having my back, I had to start handling them myself, especially when they were not present. So I adopted the story of adopting Ryu, filled in some details of what happened, and left out most of the details about dragons or ISDA. And it worked! In the next month, most everyone knew about Ryu and only occasionally did anyone ask "When did you have a kid?" And when they did, they would remember and say "Oh wait, I remember."

And that became our lives. Taking it day by day, nurturing Ryu and working. Of course, we have our hobbies. After he left, I took up Gio's comments on my cooking to heart and began improving. Jin was right beside me the whole way which made things fun. I don't think we've had a stereotypical food fight yet, but one night, flour had ended up EVERYWHERE in the kitchen. I am still finding flour in a few nooks and crannies here and there. I had also become very interested in books from around the world, spurring another hobby. Especially romance novels. Jin has shown interest in watching baseball and soccer. He also likes to play video games occasionally and is working me into playing as well. But of course, we never put these before Ryu. Never.

It was several months later in mid-October, when next major event in our lives happened. And I was really hoping they would stop coming. I ultimately loved the result of Ryu getting loose, but the lead up was not enjoyable. What I wanted most, was the normal, boring, and uneventful with the two most important men in my life.

With winter coming, we thought it would be a good idea to get Ryu some winter wear while we were going to be out for groceries. The human phrase Jin used was 'two birds, one stone.' It was appropriate. On our way home, Jin noticed something odd with the house while I cradled Ryu, who quietly slept in my arms. "Uh, did we leave the lights on before leaving?" he asked confused.

Looking at the house and seeing it did indeed have the lights on. Equally confused, "No. I remember turning them off myself." I kept looking over the house curiously. I could've sworn I turned them off. "Do you think someone broke in?"

"I don't think so," he responded looking over the house as we drove into the lot. "But we need to check it out. I'll have 110 ready."

"Ok." As we got out and approached the door, I felt nervous. I didn't like the idea of someone possibly breaking in and I was worried about the safety of Jin and Ryu. If there was someone in our house, they could be a dragon! Who knows what they could do.

Walking in, nothing was out of place at first or second glance. But there was a set of familiar black sneakers at the front Then a noise was heard, a sizzling sound from the kitchen. Holding Ryu tight in my arms, I prepared to create a barrier as Jin and I cautiously approached the kitchen. Looking inside, our anxiety drained and happiness filled the cavity.

"Toa. Jin. It is good to see you again," Gio greeted us, in his half-monotoned voice, while working over the stove with a skillet filled with at least onions. I could smell them from the doorway.

"Gio!" I said gleefully closing the gap. I nearly gave him a hug before I remembered Ryu was still in my arms. He was busy looking at Gio curiously.

Jin walked up from behind and pounded fists with Gio. "It's good to see you too. How have you been?"

"I have been well and have missed both of you very much. However, I am sad to say I am sort of working."

"Working?" That was confusing until I realized why he would say that. "Mother is here?! In this system?! I thought she said she would leave Earth alone!" I was becoming hysterical, imagining all the scenarios possible. Especially the worst ones where the the earth is destroyed, the human population wiped out, or just losing Jin and Ryu. The last one was something I couldn't stop myself from thinking of, despite the pain it brought each time.

Until Jin placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to ground my rampant thoughts. "If she is here, we can talk to her and hopefully set this straight again. I am not going to lose you or our son."

"I can see and graciously appreciate you still care deeply for Toa, Jin. However, you are merely half right," we heard from behind. A woman, a hair taller than myself, stood behind us in the doorway. She had long blonde hair, long enough to touch the small of her back. Her red eyes clearly indicating she was a dragon. She had larger than average breasts, however they were hidden by a long and lovely white dress gown, which stopped just short of her ankles. Golden trim lined the v-neck collar and the bottom edge of the dress. Two bold lines of gold curved around her shoulders, down her breasts, curving around her waist-line and up her back to complete the loop. She wore gold slippers with matching strips running up her shin in a lattice design. Some was hidden by the dress, but a long slit on the right side of her dress exposed the lacing of her shoes, which stopped at mid-calf. "This talk will not be as necessary, nor as urgent, as you and Toa may feel. More so, this is a nicety I hope you are willing to indulge. The trip was quite long and tedious and Gio has missed you immensely," finishing with a formal bow, her hands hand-over-hand on her legs.

As Gio cleared his throat, I felt a weird and unusual vibe coming from the mysterious dragoness. Its familiarity drew my attention most. "Toa, Jin. I would like to introduce you to-" And then it dawned on me. The feeling as if my old stigmata pulsated, even with it no longer etched onto my back.

"Mother?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A couple points I want to address. The first of which is a delay notice. Just like with this chapter, I am probably going to have to take longer with releases. I started a new semester of college and am working pretty much whenever I am not in class. It doesn't help I am still a horrible student, have some level of perfectionism slowing me down, multitasking on other personal projects (including writing ones), as well some writer's block. All of which are specifically my fault. However, I am not done and still have a plan or two to put more out there. Unfortunately, releases are going to be delayed some. So I wanted to say I am sorry on my current and the same in advance for future delays.

Secondly, for the sake of clarity, I did not entirely make Mai and Nori up. They are names I gave to the two coworkers of Toa's seen in episode 18 of the anime when the Jin, Toa, and Gio are living a quiet life while the dragonauts are being hunted like game. If these two have official names my dumbass neglected, I will rectify it asap. Until then, the names are there to stay.

Next, I hope you all like the idea of getting to know Thanatos as I think she may be perceived. When I thought of what a sequel season or follow up story in general could hold, I kind of thought if Thanatos was involved, but her in human form, it would be interesting. So I decided to piggyback off those thoughts. I wouldn't think her to be much of an antagonist anymore, but a support or background character just kind of watching things go by or putting her two cents in here and there. I would like to recognize that since her identity is arguably an amalgamation of countless beings, she is capable of having any real persona imaginable and what I am characterizing may in fact be inaccurate to the creators idea. In the meantime, let's have some fun.

I also want to once again thank my girlfriend for helping me design and convey the image of Thanatos. The design my gf came up with, and subsequently drew, was based off the silhouette she speaks with seen in the last few minutes of the anime. I can't draw for shit (probably could mess up a stick figure lol) and have trouble sometimes describing things. So she saved my piddly ass on that.

And lastly, thank you for your continued reading. I realize Dragonaut's following has dwindled considerably, and for those that read my work, even if to see where the possible trainwreck will lead (I am a novice after all), it's still very much appreciated to see you sticking it out and I hope you like this chapter. And if you don't, well let me know how I fucked up. Hopefully I can do something about it.


	5. Meeting with the In-Law

"Mother?!" That exclamation still rang in my head like a oversized gong or church bell.

To say the situation was awkward would have been an understatement. I loved Toa with all my heart, and Ryu as well. And Gio was like a brother. But having Thanatos sitting in our family room, as content as can be… not what I would have ever thought would happen. I was not prepared, and from Toa's expression, neither was she. The sudden appearance of her being here has me nervous. She did say she would come back after a time to see how far dragons and humans have progressed together. But I don't think two years is a long enough time.

Since our introductions we just kind of sat in the living room in total, awkward silence. Staring at one another. Not knowing how to begin the conversation. Or any. I kept looking to everyone else. Toa sat next to me on the floor, hugging Ryu who sat peacefully on her lap and darting his attention all over, waiting to see who makes the first move. Toa's face gave away how confused or unsure she was of the situation and how thoughts raced in her mind. Gio was back in the kitchen, and despite his ever stoic expression, I could see the concern before we left him to cook. I couldn't blame him. Being away for so long and now seeing us had to make him over the moon. But considering who he had to bring with him probably grounded him. Speaking of whom, Thanatos was sat comfortably on the couch, analyzing her current environment, especially our expressions.

"There is no need for concern," Thanatos said, snapping me back. "Curiosity is natural. If your concern is whether I have changed my mind, you may ease yourselves. I intend to stand by my commitment."

I went to open my mouth, but Toa beat me to it. "Then why did you come back?"

"I heard a baby cry." She said it so innocently I couldn't believe what I just heard. Then it dawned on me as my eyes popped out of my head. Did she mean Ryu? Did his runaway really prompt Thanatos to return to Earth? "What peaked my interest was the cry was not of one of my children. I am keenly aware of the hesitation individuals on this planet have for engaging in human-dragon relationships. So when I heard the child cry, I diverted my attention away to investigate. And I brought my herald," she said gesturing to Gin to her side, "along with to help me in my endeavor."

"You say Ryu brought you here," I paused giving her time to respond, which Thanatos did with a nod. "Then what do you want?"

"To see whose child I heard. Like you humans, when the safety of my own kind is involved, I grow increasingly worried. I am glad to see it was merely a false alarm."

"So you intend to do…?"

"Nothing my dear. Or would you rather me call you son-in-law? Or in-law?"

I felt the awkwardness growing quick and didn't know how to exactly respond. I mean it is kind of weird for a mother or father-in-law to call you those, face-to-face, because we are supposed to be closer family. But with Thanatos being the in-law and her last visit nearly destroying the Earth, I had trouble processing this. "I um… just Jin is fine."

"Very well. A first name basis is agreeable. And I hope it will assist in bringing us closer together." I won't lie, the sincerity in her voice helped ease my nerves and through her shoulders relaxing, I could see Toa was feeling a similar effect. "So, in an effort to further ease the tension present, perhaps we can discuss something of a lighter nature? How about the last two earth years?" Toa and I took our time filling in Thanatos and occasionally Gio, when he popped his head in to check on things while he finished the food. We talked about whatever popped into our minds. From the different sights we saw, to the people we met, friends and the few family I knew of, and even the mundane things like sitting around enjoying each other's company.

Toa and I took turns talking about or honeymoon. Eventually, Toa took control of the discussion and I took a back seat as she expressed everything she felt.

The amount of detail she gave was grand and especially dwarfed my own experiences. Most of these things I had previous experience with or were just ordinary for me. So while I took it for granted, Toa felt what life was like for humans from the outside looking in. The memories of her and I being at these places flooded my mind. I can still remember the childlike glee she had. The fascination with our culture, the landscape, history, all of it. I remember seeing all these things in her, listening to her wonder, responding to her wonder, answering her questions as best I could. But to hear her describe it now is a whole other experience. I could see Thanatos smiling from the joy Toa radiated while she spoke.

"The last two years sounds like quite the adventure," Thanatos said. "So exactly where does Ryu…fit into the puzzle, I believe the phrase goes?"

I rubbed the back of my neck while Toa continued to cradle Ryu in her arms. Swaying from side to side. "You see," I started "ISDA had started a research project months after you left. They wanted to know how…compatible we are with each other and so decided to test it." I continued to explain the situation and how Toa and I were completely unaware until things spiraled out of control. Thanatos did not display anger or sadness, but the smile she wore beforehand had disappeared, becoming neutral and seemingly curious. The situation was kind of embarrassing for me to talk about because on the one hand, we humans are doing better, now having accepted dragons into society. But on the other, ISDA, despite the good intentions, had turned a baby dragon into a living test subject. "… and after everything was done and sorted through, we decided on the name Ryu for our son. And since then, we have been living as peaceful as possible again. We're just hoping this lasts longer than a couple years."

"That is…quite the tale," Thanatos said in response. "And not exactly what I had hoped would happen in my absence. But not unexpected either."

"What?"

"Well from my perspective, humans are heavily flawed and my attempt to merge with your species years ago was partially in the intent to fix the problem. However, with such plans revoked, and choosing to distance myself from the affairs of this world, I expected there to be some setbacks as your kind continued to progress. Whether or not events ended well alongside my children and their children. I did not foresee a problem so soon however. Nonetheless, I am pleased to know the incident was well handled and no one was seriously injured."

"So you aren't mad, mother?" Toa chimed in.

"As I said, no one was harmed and everything turned out well. So no I am not angry. I would like to express my displeasure though." I was just starting to smile when I got a bad vibe from Thanatos as she continued to speak. "It does irritate me to hear a dragon baby was turned into what you humans call a 'lab rat.' I would request you inform this 'ISDA' I shall be paying closer attention and would warn them further transgressions of the same nature may result in consequences. Depending on the mood I am experiencing, such consequences could be most severe."

Before Toa or I could react to the threat made, Gio popped in, carrying several plates. "The food is ready."

"Oh good," Thanatos said, shredding the tension like a paper shredder. "I have been interested in trying human food. The few I have merged with from earth have shown there is a variety of flavors to taste." Gio placed the two plates he had in front of Thanatos and Toa before returning for the other two for himself and I. While he did that, I chose to go grab the formula for Ryu as he tends to get hungry shortly after we start eating. When I got back, I saw the Gio had placed our plates on the table. But Toa was already in the process of breastfeeding Ryu. Sometimes I forget she does that because she only recently was able to do it. She also gets self-conscious of doing it around other people but I guess around Gio and Thanatos, things were fine.

While we ate, Gio was given a chance to speak and told us how he has been. He talked of the different planets he has seen and aliens he's met. The mood drooped low for a minute when he told us how he and mother had annihilated a few planets, and countless species along with it. At least he was sorry.

As the night continued on, Toa noticed Ryu was getting tired and everyone else started to feel the same. Toa and I got a spare futon while we left Ryu to bond with Thanatos and Gio. Despite being sleepy, he seemed to take well to them as we could hear a little laughter and other gleeful sounds. Although when we came back, he was staring curiously at Gio while sitting on Thanatos's lap. Hopefully, they get along. Once the coffee table was moved, we set up Thanatos's bed in the living room, which she was fine with since we did not have a spare room for her. Gio used his old room for the night. He seemed to appreciate us taking care of it as if he still lived here.

After we made sure everyone was settled in, everyone said their 'good nights' and fell asleep. I woke up later in the night to the sound of the front door opening. Without disturbing Toa or Ryu, I got up and checked what was going on. Thanatos was outside, just staring at the stars above in the cloudless night sky. I threw on my jacket and joined her. The door closing alerted Thanatos. "Jin. Is there something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I was just about to ask you that."

"Oh I see. No, there is not a problem. I just don't sleep the same as everyone else. I may be appear like a human but there are still distinct differences between us. Even between myself and my dragon children." A smile broke out on her face. "And now grandchildren. I have never had them."

"Never?"

"No. For all I know, I am the only dragon quite like me. So it is safe to assume all the dragons eggs nested on different planets belong to me. At least the ones within the general area surround this galaxy and the next few over. My children and I are much like Earth ants. The queen lays the eggs and the children become the workers, warriors, or other drones to facilitate the survival of the species."

I never thought of it like that. She is right. All the dragons we know have referred to Thanatos as mother. And aside from those hatched after a resonance link, they also seem to have a strong devotion to her. Even Gio was the same while we fought to save the Earth. "Are you… ok with having a grandchild?"

Her face gave away she was thinking hard on it. "I can not say." Raising her right hand "I am quite interested. I did not fully know what heights the relations between humans and dragons would reach, so I try to keep an open mind." Raising her left "But I do not believe I quite imagined children born of any draconic heritage. And I will not lie, it…unnerves me."

"Why?" I was seriously concerned. I don't think I ever considered the idea Thanatos could be scared or the like.

"Returning to the ant analogy, the queen lays the eggs as she is the means by which the species continues to reproduce. But what if the drones can now freely procreate without need of the queen? What happens to her? The question is the same for me. If I am no longer needed for dragons to continue, what purpose do I serve? For myself or the ant queen, I do not know the answer. That is what…scares me to put simply."

I could actually understand. It's as she says, if she isn't needed anymore for the survival of her species, what use is she? And I think I understand why it is so important to her. It is a question she hasn't ever had to worry about. From what she says no other dragons ever had children of their own. All just living in service to Thanatos. "Is that why you are out here?"

She shook her head. "No. Or at least, I would not say yes exactly. Akira and Machina both have memories of them and others looking out upon the stars at night. And sometimes they find inspiration or calm to whatever ails their minds. I guess you could say I was experimenting to see if it will have a similar effect on me."

"Has it worked yet?"

'I feel calmer. And I feel a sense of relief speaking my mind to someone. And I am happy it is to you."

"Why me?"

Thanatos beamed a warm smile. "It is the love Toa shares with you combined with the trust her and Gio have in you. I am hoping I may be able to share the same bond of trust they have. Would you be willing to indulge such a request?"

Returning a smile of my own "Yeah I can. But it will take some getting used to. I don't think I imagined you being part of our lives like this. Or at all. But it is just another of a series of events in our lives." Now if only they would stop coming so we can catch our breaths.

"Thank you Jin. I feel another weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"It's no problem. And if it helps with your problem, just do what we humans do. Find your own purpose."

"I do not follow. Could you clarify?"

"Well yeah. The purpose of any race, animal or person, is to procreate. But we, humans, also seek out goals of our own. Something to give ourselves purpose. Some want to be rich. Others want to be police officers or firefighters. And some want to be superheroes."

"What do you want to be?"

I immediately remembered the promise I made with Kazuki. "As a kid, I wanted to be an astronaut and go out into space like my father. Maybe find new life beyond our solar system. But now, I am content with what I have." I turned my gaze towards the house. "I can't really ask for more than Toa and Ryu. I love them both and couldn't imagine my life without them."

"Hm." Thanatos and I stood there for several minutes in total silence, staring up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. Not a sound, not a motion. The puffs of condensed breath the only evidence of us alive in the cold night. "Would you and Toa be opposed to my staying here a while longer?" She asked abruptly. "I believe it may help give me some…inspiration."

I didn't even take a second to think it over. "Not at all. I can't say it will be easy for us at first. But if you are willing to give us a chance, we should be willing to do the same for you. It could also help ease what people think of you, but we can wait on the press release."

"I appreciate it greatly." Her smile was starting to become infectious as one grew across my face. I must admit, I am glad I can be of help to her. When you're surrounded by a bunch of dragons who could do more with their pinky than you could do with your whole body, it makes it hard to compare. Even more so when Ryu is included who has already turned from dragon to human and shot a laser from his mouth. "Jin?" I turned, giving her my full attention. "Would you mind if I hug you?" she asked awkwardly, opening her arms.

"Uh, yeah sure," I said doing my best to hide being caught off-guard. As she wrapped her arms around with a gentle squeeze, I could feel a warmth like no other. Being so close a pleasant scent like a fresh field of flowers filled my nose. A genuine sense of care radiated from her. Being this close, I could feel the silky and smoothness of her hair on my face.

Even if the rest of the world did not trust Thanatos (understandably), I started to feel as though she was being as honest as could be. She was candid when learning of Ryu's origin. Even though she was happy with the results, Thanatos didn't mince words when threatening ISDA. Not only that, but she was getting along well with Ryu. Perhaps Toa can be more at ease too if Thanatos hangs around more. Gio may also be here too if Thanatos's stay was to be less temporary. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Thanatos around more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I am going to start by saying I am so sorry for taking so long. During the break tons of ideas started flowing into my thick skull causing writer's block for this fic. Compound it with a new semester of college and things got backed up WAY more than it should have. So to help I started writing the ideas in my head to help clear the mental space and things are better now. Again I am sorry but I still got some coming. I just ask for your patience and hope this chapter is better than the last. Thank you all for your continued reading and enjoy your days.


End file.
